


Theory in Magical Incidents Influencing Feelings

by MarsInsane



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, jealous!Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsInsane/pseuds/MarsInsane
Summary: Ethan has a theory of why he wanted to date Sarah. Bethan.





	Theory in Magical Incidents Influencing Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned to give you a little story. The thought popped in my head after watching the Halloween party episode.
> 
> Marked Teen for a few very brief implications of sex.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Okay so I have a theory about my romantic relationship with Sarah.” Ethan said out of the blue. 

“You don’t have a romantic relationship with Sarah.” Benny said pausing the game and slowly turning to look at him suspiciously. “Do you?”

“No. It crashed and burned before it even happened.” Ethan said. Benny relaxed. 

“Will this theory help with my future relationships?” Rory asked. 

“Yeah, its a theory not a miracle.” Ethan said. 

“Hey!” Rory threw some popcorn at him. 

“So obviously Sarah’s attractive, nice, smart, cute, still puts up with us,” everyone nodded after everything Ethan pointed out, “and can kick all our asses.” 

“While looking hot while doing so.” Benny pointed out. 

“So of course I’d get a crush. I mean, she’s a friend so of course I’d feel protective. Also the more time you spend with someone the more you can see them as a romantic partner.” Ethan pointed out. 

“I hang out with you all the time.” Benny said. 

“Yeah, Benny, we’re dating.” Ethan said.

“Am I interrupting a date by the way?” Rory asked. 

“If I say yes will you go away?” Benny asked hopefully. 

“No. I called dibs on next play. Also I shouldn’t leave you two alone.” Rory said looking at them suspiciously. 

“Why do you say that?” Ethan asked. 

“Because I know what you’d get up to.” Rory said giving them a narrowed look. Benny glowered back. 

“You can’t always be around Rory. Besides, you stifle teenage hormones and bad things happen!” Benny said. Ethan facepalmed. Rory looked confused. 

“What do hormones have to do with summoning aliens?” Rory asked. 

“What?” Benny and Ethan asked confused. 

“I’d say summoning the undead but I mean, you’re surrounded by them. Also Benny already did that with animals.” Rory said. 

“Right. That’s what we do when we’re alone together...” Benny said slowly. 

“Anyway, the reason why I think my crush on Sarah was exacerbated was because of Rory.” Ethan said getting back on topic.

“What did I do?” Rory asked. 

“You put on that stupid ceremonial mask and turned people into what they were dressed up as at the Halloween party.” Ethan said. Rory and Benny looked confused. 

“How did that exacerbate things?” Benny asked. “Also, now I want chili.”

“Because I dressed up as Jakeward to Sarah’s Rochelle.” Ethan said. “You then turned me into him. I don’t think I’ve ever brooded so much in my life.”

“There was that time when they sold out of the Right 2 Life game right in front of you.” Benny said. 

“That was warranted. We had been waiting for that game for months!” Ethan said. “We had even planned a themed game night.”

“Wait so I turned you into a Dusk vampire?” Rory asked. “What was that like?”

“Annoying in hindsight. But you ended up turning Sarah into Rochelle. We almost kissed.” Ethan said. 

“So your theory is the feelings imaginary characters felt towards each other lingered which is why you were into Sarah?” Benny asked. 

“Yeah.” Ethan said nodding. 

“And why did you bring this up?” Benny asked. 

“Oh the mask in the game that can have you steal attacks from other characters made me think of it.” Ethan said indicating the game they were playing. 

“Ok. As long as it wasn’t a ploy to tell me something.” Benny said. 

“Like what?” Ethan asked. 

“Like you’re thinking about Sarah and your almost romance, which would make me jealous. And you know what I’m like when I’m jealous.” Benny said staring Ethan down. Ethan squirmed under that look. 

“That’s not why I brought that up.” Ethan said strongly. 

“What about my almost romance with Ethan?” Rory asked staring at the bottom of the empty popcorn bowl sadly. 

“What?!” Ethan and Benny both yelled making Rory jump. 

“When I was hovering over you while you were sleeping and you were making kissy lips.” Rory said. 

“Rory that was you being a creep. And I was dreaming. That’s not romantic.” Ethan said giving Rory an incredulous look. 

“It is in Dusk.” Rory said. 

“Rory I am going to throw you out the window.” Benny said as he stood up.

“But I get to play next!” Rory said but yelped when Benny hauled him up. 

“Nope. We’re done playing for the night. Ethan and I have things to talk about. And no it’s not summoning aliens.” Benny said as he dragged Rory to the window and then shoved him out. 

“Benny!” Ethan cried as he scrambled over. Rory floated back up with a disgruntled look on his face. 

“Not cool dude! You’re lucky I’m a vampire!” Rory said hissing. 

“I would have thrown you out the window even if you weren’t a vampire.” Benny said and then shut the window. 

“Benny!” Ethan said as Benny stormed away from the window. Ethan opened it back up. “Rory. I’m sorry. Rain check?”

“Only when Benny apologizes.” Rory said. He waited a few seconds. “Fine. Then, tell Benny I’m not talking to him.” 

Rory flew away making Ethan groan in annoyance. He shut his window and turned to see Benny brooding on his bed with his arms crossed over his chest. He walked over and sat on the bed, grunting when he was suddenly grabbed. He relaxed against Benny as the arms tightened around him. 

“Did you really have to throw him out the window?” Ethan asked. 

“Look, I’m the only one allowed to hover over you while you’re sleeping. Why were you making a kissy face?” Benny asked nuzzling the back of Ethan’s head. 

“Uh I had a dream about Sarah. It was on the day I asked her out. Waking up to Rory’s face was a nightmare plus I ended up head butting him in surprise.” Ethan said. He then turned to get a glimpse of Benny’s face. “Do you hover over me while I’m sleeping?”

“Not really. I only hover over you while,” Benny started waggling his eyebrows. 

“Oh my god, Benny.” Ethan cried, burying his burning face into his pillow. He felt more than heard Benny chuckle. 

“Benny?” Ethan asked after a few minutes of them cuddling. “Are you trying to summon aliens?” He felt Benny tense up. 

“Of course not.” Benny said laughing nervously. “Why would I do that based on a theory we had back when we started highschool and me recently finding a few spells pertaining to contacting extraterrestrials?”

“Benny! If we have to deal with aliens I am not letting you in my house for a month.” Ethan said sounding annoyed. “Supernatural is enough. We don’t need to deal with extraterrestrial.”

“You sure?” Benny asked hopefully. Ethan’s eyes narrowed as he turned to look at the other boy. 

“Benny, we wanted to do that to meet female aliens. Mainly because none of the girls at school gave us the time of day.” Ethan said fully rolling over. “You wanna tell me something?”

“What? No! I just want to meet an alien! Maybe learn Space magic.” Benny said putting emphasis on the word space. He gave Ethan his puppy dog eyes. “I swear that’s it. I forgot about the alien hottie part.”

“Maybe I’ll go hang out with Rory.” Ethan said starting to get up only to be dragged down, his face smooshing against Benny’s chest. 

“No! I’m sorry! I haven’t tried anything yet! Not without you anyway. Don’t leave me!” Benny whined hugging Ethan tighter. 

“Okay okay! Stop squeezing me!” Ethan groaned getting more comfortable in Benny’s now loose hold. “One day. Alright?”

“Awesome.” Benny said. “I’m wondering how Rory knew.”

“Wasn’t he there when we were theorizing?” Ethan asked. 

“I meant how did he know now.” Benny said. “Also how did he not realize what I was talking about? He may be undead but he’s still a teenage boy.”

“Maybe he thinks kissing is as sexy as it gets.” Ethan said. 

“Aww that’s cute.” Benny said. Ethan lifted his head up to raise an eyebrow in question. “I don’t have to worry about Rory thinking things about you.”

“You never did you dork.” Ethan said rolling his eyes. 

“Yeah but-“ Benny started only for Ethan to kiss him. Before he could reciprocate Ethan pulled away. 

“Apologize to Rory.” Ethan said. 

“Do I have to?” Benny whined. 

“Do you want to makeout?” Ethan asked. 

“Uh Yeah. Always.” Benny said like it was the most obvious thing. He leaned up to kiss Ethan but a hand was pressed against his lips instead. 

“Apologize to Rory. And I’ll consider it.” Ethan said as he rolled off the bed to go sit at his computer. Benny laid on his bed looking at him with wide eyes. 

“Dude!” Benny yelled affronted.

**Author's Note:**

> Right 2 Life is a play on Left 4 Dead. Ha ha ha *slaps knee* I’m so witty.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading. 
> 
> I did want to add something about how Benny betting $100 that Ethan wouldn’t ask Sarah out added extra pressure instead of giving it a natural progression but it didn’t flow. Also this has been sitting patiently while I’ve been binge writing other things.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
